


Nothing Special, But So Special

by GoreCorset (CorsetJinx)



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, F/M, Halloween Monsters Companion Piece, Incubus!Randy, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/GoreCorset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The acceptance letter is quiet and still, as if it were asleep like everyone else on the train. But she can't manage to sleep, and it seems that her companion can't either. How funny that is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Special, But So Special

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece to the Halloween Monsters series. Please make sure to read that before reading this piece.

The train is empty, for the most part, or at least it feels that way. The night sky stretches for miles beyond the windows, as if it were a painting, stars twinkling like glitter, the moon high and full in the clear sky. All is silent except for the scrape and crack of the wheels upon the tracks, the thrum of steam powered machinery at work and their soft, soft voices whispering into the darkness.

“Will we really be okay?” There is hesitance in her voice, but it doesn’t really carry any weight at all. She moved a little in her seat, thighs clenching and un-clenching with small spasms. A nervous twitch. Heat licked at her cheeks, the tips of her ears, turning them a bright red. “I mean -”

“We can stop if you really want to, Eleanor,” laughter clutched to his words. His grin was wide, the points of his canine teeth seeming longer, sharper. Mischief twinkled in those carmine-coral eyes. It was hard to say what the exact shade was, for his eyes appeared to be a shade of carmine at first… and faded into coral, she was sure. But his hair was pink as cotton candy, and smelled as sweet as spun sugar.

Still, she blushed a deeper pink. “No, I’m fine.”

She was, right? She wanted to fulfill the obligations set by her familiar… she did have to share her life energy with him, right? It was part of the deal. Something out of the Little Mermaid - or at least  _that_  retelling. Oh gosh, her cheeks felt twice as hot! She was so embarrassed she almost didn’t notice his long fingers expertly unbuttoning her blouse. The long digits eased along her skin, soft to the touch, not even callous and oh, so smooth. “Eleanor, you’re so cute!” His warm breath tickled her ear, hand sliding into her shirt and beneath her pastel pink bra to extract one firm breast. “I love you so much.”

 _L-love_?! There he was, doing it again, saying that so casually! 

But she couldn’t rebuke him, not like this. Not with his nails scrapping along her hot skin and his other hand working its way into her stockings, nudging the dark material down so as not to tear it. She’s so small, easily fitting into his lap as if she were made just for this. As if he was made - but wasn’t he? For this act, to do things like -

She cried out, voice coming out in a high pitch as her warmth spilled out of her sex with a squelch. His fingers had eased inside while she wasn’t paying attention, two long digits with rose colored nails dipping, slipping, sliding inside of her. They curled upward inside of her, scrapping against her inner walls, rubbing over the slick, pink flesh. “You’re so warm, Eleanor. And so cute, I just want to eat you up.”

And he could, he probably would at some point. He was a creature of passion, an incubus - an accidental summon! Oh, what a wonderful mistake.

The brunette former vet tech drew her knees up to her chest, letting her brown riding boots settle on Randy’s knees. Her short white skirt rode up her thighs, bunching around her waist. Her stockings had been nudged just high enough that they hugged the middle of her thighs. If she looked down, actually really looked, she’d notice how open and exposed she was to the world, that her dark brown curls - moist with her juices, were plastered to her blushing sex. That her lips were parted around his fingers, those long fingers that moved in and out so very slowly. Just feeling her twitching, spasming sex.

He smiled against the top of her head, strong arms holding her so tight to his chest. Keeping her in place so she wouldn’t wiggle and buck away from him. His smile only grew with the soft cries she made, her voice straining to stay low enough not to draw attention. The pink haired demon lovingly tweaked the nipple he had caught as her breasts bounced, free from the confinement of her cute little bra. They were so nice and soft, firm but not unnaturally so. Big but not too big. Small but… oh, it was so hard to decide how to describe the lovely flesh. And he wanted to nip at them, to leave little pink and red love bites all over their creamy color. To run his tongue along the splattering of freckles, to trace out shapes with just the tip. She would love that, wouldn’t she?

He pumped his fingers in faster, spreading them just a little. He loved the way her sensitive sex flexed and twitched wildly. Spasmed around him in desperation. Desperate for what? Oh, right, a nice pleasant orgasm. Something to knock the wind out of her lungs, to make her world go blank. But he didn’t want to give it to her with just his fingers alone…

“Can I? Please, please, please?” His husky voice was hardly a whisper, almost a whimper. She could feel how hard he was inside of his dark pants. She could feel his excited member twitch, pressing taunt against his pants. And she did want to… but she really wasn’t ready yet. “Randy, please no - I can’t - I’m not -”

“It’s okay. I won’t make you.” His smile was strained, and he was glad she couldn’t see it. She was just so precious, so sweet. He wanted to savor every bit of her. To taste her and drink of her life essence so, so slowly. But he wasn’t going to take it by force. She deserved more than that.

“I-I’ll make it up to you!” She was practically begging. It was so cute, how willing she was. She didn’t need to do anything for him that would make her uncomfortable, he had explained that to her before, time and time again. But still, she was always like this. So sweet and gentle. Such a lovely little creature. 

“Shh, shh, just feel,” he cooed in her ear, moving his fingers faster and faster. His thumb gently probed the taunt pink flesh of her clit, rubbing the stiff flesh in circles, brushing the hood with such tenderness. Again she cried out, unable to stifle her voice. Her hips jerked against his hand, her buttocks pressing firmly into his hips, pressing down on his bulge. He was so hard, so desperately hard. His thick length pressed harder into his pants. “Do you want to come? Do you want to -”

“Randy, Randy, Randy, please - please! Oh please, please!” Her breathing was so uneven, her voice so loud. If it weren’t for the barren state of the train car, they would be caught. And it was so exciting. Her moans, her pleas, they only served to awaken that hunger within him. They only made him finger her harder, faster. He adjusted his fingers, making sure to apply constant pressure to that sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside of her tight, wet core. He could feel her muscles tensing up, arms, legs, inside and out. She nearly screamed his name as she came, hot liquid spilling out of her with each thrust.

“Oh Eleanor…” Randy stilled his fingers slowly, letting himself idly finger her. Funny… he felt so full all of a sudden.


End file.
